


In Stranger Waters

by ohthewhomanity (katzsoa)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crushes, Diary/Journal, F/F, Secret Crush, Weblena Week, weblenaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzsoa/pseuds/ohthewhomanity
Summary: Excerpts from Lena's journal. (For Weblena Week 2018 - Day 1 - Crush)





	In Stranger Waters

This morning I was so sure I heard Webby laughing I looked all around the amphitheater for her, but of course she wasn’t here.

This isn’t the first time I’ve felt that she was here with me, sitting just out of sight. I can think of how she’d respond to my thoughts (as if she knew them, as if I voiced them, with a smile, with a laugh, with a hug). I hear her in my ears, see her out of the corner of my eye, everywhere I am. She is with me in my head, even though I know she isn’t, there’s nothing magic about her, and yet sometimes she seems even closer and omnipresent with me than the person who is, you know, actually here with me all the time, in my head, in my shadow – in Her body, that I shadow.

And then I turn my head to look and of course I don’t see anyone. Webby isn’t here. Not right now. And I want her to be.

* * *

Shadows are cold. Safe and familiar and awful and cold. I am shadow, and so all those things.

And then she looks at me, and I am no longer those things. I am unnerved, in stranger waters, and somehow wonderful, and warm.

Webby looks at me like I’m as wonderful as she is, and makes me want to believe it.

* * *

My dark heart’s desire – what does She know? She thinks She knows me. That we’re the same. My heart’s desire, she does not know. She does not she does not she does not

At least I know She can’t be reading this over my shoulder, here in the black under the stage.

I can’t think what She’d make me do, if She knew.

* * *

~~Hey Webby, can I just say~~

~~It’s probably stupid but~~

~~When we’re together I~~

~~I wish I could tell you that~~

~~Do you think that we~~

I’m not big enough to hold everything I feel for you.

* * *

Give us one day without consequence,  
One day for boundless truth,  
For this flame you’ve lit inside of me  
Might shine out of my eyes  
And warm us both forever in a day.


End file.
